


So you remember next time

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean gets bend over the Impala, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam has enough, Song Lyrics, Spitroasting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Everyone can reach a point of no return. The individual point when reason stopped existing, everything else just drowned under huge waves of coiled up emotions. It can take a while to reach this point, and it can be something huge causing the break to tip someone over, but...a small thing could be enough too to make someone leave reason behind.Sam reached this point with Dean; at any other time, Sam would sigh and go on, but now he reached his end, and it was time to teach his brother a lesson he wouldn’t forget so fast.When Sam walked into the war room only to find his brother’s dirty socks, for the fourth time this week, discarded under the huge wooden table...something in Sam simply...snapped.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sam Winchester Bingo





	So you remember next time

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo: Spitroasting  
> Crow’s Bingo: Marking  
> Sam W. Bingo: Sam/Dean  
> Song: Are you gonna be my girl?

He had no problem with them sharing the duties to keep the bunker clean. There were only the two of them, and sometimes Cas, but the angel barely moved a speck of dust, and so they shared the upcoming duties. However, Sam saw no reason to pick up his brother’s dirty and stinky socks every day for the most days of this week. He told Dean to pick them up, which happened sooner or later the day mostly, or Dean would discard them somewhere else in the bunker only to forget about them until Sam stumbled over them, again.  
  
Right now, Sam stared at two pairs of his brother’s stinky socks under the table. His upper lip trembled with a furious snarl, and while he knew it was utterly irrational to react like this, Sam had enough. Time to teach his brother a lesson so he would remember his stuff together or his socks on his feet.  
  
Turning around on the spot, snarl still firmly in place, Sam stalked into the garage where he knew his brother would be tinkering around on the Impala.  
  
When Sam walked into the garage, Dean stood in front of the Impala, bend halfway over the black hood and polishing it with a special stuff Dean had proudly ordered from the internet the week before.  
  
Seeing Dean halfway bent over the hood gave Sam the idea he was still looking for when he went to look for his brother.  
  
Marching through the room without announcing his presence, Sam stepped up behind Dean and slammed his brother down on the hood until his ass pressed against Sam’s crotch. Dean snarled and tried to shake Sam off, but Sam was bigger, stronger and in a far better position than Dean, especially when he trapped his brother’s arms with an iron grip on his back.  
  
“What the fuck, Sam? Let me!”  
  
Shoving Dean’s struggling legs apart with a kick of his foot, Sam bent over his struggling brother until he could whisper his next words into Dean’s ear.  
  
“How often do I have to remind you not to leave your stinky socks lying around, Dean?”  
  
Sam’s voice was pure controlled darkness, and he made no secret of his hard-on when he pressed his hard length between his brother’s still clothed cheeks.  
  
Under him, Dean went utterly still and stopped struggling when he realized that he was completely trapped.  
  
“Several times...this week, I think?”  
  
Growling at the question in his brother’s voice, Sam made sure to press Dean hard against the shiny black hood of the Impala as he pushed his erection harder against Dean’s backside.  
  
“And did you do as I told you and not let your socks running wild around the bunker all the time?”  
  
Sam used his one free hand to open his belt and push his jeans down until he could free his cock. Dean couldn’t see a damn thing thanks to his position, but he knew the sound of Sam’s belt being opened good enough. Dean hesitated for a moment before he shook his head, answered in a small voice.  
  
“No, Sam. I think I left them in the war room again.”  
  
Growling, Sam tightened his grip and was grateful that his brother only wore his sweatpants as it made it so much easier for Sam to bare his brother’s ass to him.  
  
“Correct, you left them once again in the war room, under the table, to be exact. I’m done with picking up your dirty, stinky socks, Dean. I’m going to teach you a lesson now, and I really hope you’ll finally learn it or next time, should there be a next time, I won’t go so easy on your ass.”  
  
Dean wanted to speak back at Sam, but the younger hunter only grunted and shifted Dean a bit until he was pressed against the hood that he couldn’t lift his head and so he couldn’t speak back.  
  
Licking over his palm a few times, Sam pumped his cock, wetting himself with his spit before he pressed against his brother’s hole. They had sex the night before, and despite having lube at hand now, Sam didn’t bother to prepare Dean at all at the moment. He wanted Dean to feel this lesson for some time.  
  
When Sam started to thrust forward, Dean grunted when his hole was breached roughly, and his fingers shivered when Sam didn’t pause until he bottomed out. Moaning against the tightness of his brother’s ass, Sam felt the leftover wetness of lube and cum from last night, and so he started to fuck his brother hard right away.  
  
Dean whimpered and mewled while Sam’s moans at the tightness echoed in the garage. Sam had worked himself up to a smooth but hard rhythm, and whenever he hit his brother’s prostate, Dean jerked hard while his muscles tensed. Sam cursed every time because it felt as if his brother was trying to milk his cock and Sam had to hold his orgasm at bay. 

  
Not stopping in taking his brother like he was just an anonymous hole to fuck, Sam leaned over his brother’s back, changing the angle made Dean whimper, and when Sam chuckled low in his chest, Dean blushed heavily.  
  
“Ain't got much to say, Dean? Before I let you get away with forgetting your stuff all around the bunker...you’ll be my girl again. Every time from now on, when I’ll find your stinky socks around the bunker, I’ll fuck you where I find you. I don’t care if you cum, I don’t care if we have lube at hand...I’m going to turn you into my little girl to fuck and put away wet whenever you forget about it again. That clear, Dean?”  
  
The blush on Dean’s face darkened more, his freckles visible spots against the red of his skin, but he nodded at Sam’s word.  
  
Growling, Sam got up again, never breaking the rhythm of his powerful thrusts. “I think I couldn’t hear your answer, Dean...I said, are you gonna be my girl?” Losing his grip on Dean, Sam allowed his brother to shift until he could lift his head while Sam was dangerously close to reach his orgasm.  
  
“Yes, damn you, yes. I forget my stinky socks again; I’m gonna be your girl!”  
  
Moaning at his brother’s submissive declaration, Sam stopped holding back his orgasm and started to pump his release into his brother’s abused hole. After two intense spurts, Sam pulled out and prolonged his orgasm with jerking himself off. His release hit Dean on his naked ass, and white strips of his cum landed on the shiny hood of the Impala as well.  
  
Satisfied that he sullied his brother _and_ the car, leaving marks of his presence and his lesson for Dean to clean up, Sam thrust back into his brother’s fluttering hole. He lifted Dean up easily by the neck, and it took only a few rough jerks of his hand before Dean came with a groan all over Sam’s hand. Dean’s own release covered the black hood as well and mixed with Sam’s release.  
  
Pulling out, Sam let go of Dean, who dropped forward and had to catch himself on the car, or he would have smashed face-first on the hood. Tugging himself back into his jeans, Sam gave Dean a short but hart slap on his ass, which had Dean yelling out loud.  
  
“Ow, that hurt...and really? You fucked me only to come at my ass with a Jet song?”  
  
Dean stood with his pants around his ankles in the garage, rubbing his sore ass while he glowered at Sam who was halfway out of the room already.  
  
Stopping, Sam turned slowly around and pointed at the cum-covered hood.  
  
“Clean this up because bad girls get fucked and won’t be allowed to cum.”  
  
Still rubbing his sore ass, Dean pulled his pants up and with a heavy blush on his face, he went back to cleaning the car from the streaks of jizz. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
